Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Mole-Stache
'Mole-Stache '''is the Omnitrix's sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Mole-Stache is a rodentoid alien with a green and black jumpsuit in which his ears stick out and also has a pair of white gloves. He has a big blonde mustache and beaver-like teeth. He also wears a green and white belt in which the Omnitrix is located. He has a slight pot belly. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he wears the jumpsuit that Grey Matter wears in ''Omniverse, with the Infinimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance but the Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In BTFF: New Recruits, he has an ultimate form. In Pyke 10: Carniverse,he has his Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with no freckles and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, the colors on his suit have been reversed. He wears black gloves, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol remains on his belt. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has Omniverse appearance but suit colors are reversed, no belt and the Omnitrix is on the chest. Powers Molestache can dig really fast with his claws. His mustache can shapeshift, from fists to hammers. But it is allways attached to his face. Molestache is a Danerian from a Danerian Hill. Danerian Hills are like giant ant hills in space, on many different planets. In the John Smith 10 and Ryder 10, franschise, Molestache's mustache is a powerful insulator, being greatly heat resistant and resist electricity. Weakness Unknown. Carter 10 it runs in the family Edit Derrick J. Wyatt announced his first appearance will be Fairy Tales. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA John Smith 10: Ancient Times By Ahmad in John's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first appearance; selected by Neontrix) Kingdom Hearts *Mysterious Tower (first re-appearance) *Phantom of Twilight *Hollow Bastion *Replica Program *Beauty and the Beast Omniverse *Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ryder 10 Molestache is one of Ryder's original 10. He appears too small to ride a motorcycle, however. *Hit the Road (first appearance) *Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) *Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Jaws of Steel *Pesticide (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Pet Project (Ryder 10) (cameo) Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Molestache in Puppets on a String to dig for clues involving VentriloQuinn. He is voiced by David Kaye. Ben 10: Unbound Pyke 10: Carniverse * Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Truce (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer (unintentional transformation, selected alien form was Armodrillo) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Puppets on a String (first re-appearance) Mark 10 *Vacation (First Appearance) *Tech Support *Dark of the Moon *Mission: Possible *Winter Wonderland *Falling Glory *Fear the Unknown Gallery BTDW Molestache.png|Molestache in BTDW BTE Molestache.png|Molestache in BTE Molestache prof.png Molestache.jpg